You Give Me Goosebumps
by Captain Cosmic
Summary: AU.Its Halloween in Karakuratown and its filled with lobsters, chappy addictions, and maybe a bit of romance.
1. Lobsters and clowns

"Don't go in there!" Yuzu squeled as she watched the young girl on tv walk into a dark shed.

Ichigo paused the dvd.

"You don't have to watch this." Ichigo said sincerely, he knew Yuzu was never one to like anything relatively scary, and he didn't like to see her so shaky and afraid.

"I can handle it." Yuzu said weakly. Ichigo knew she was lying just by her voice alone. She had insisted on watching a full episode of Goosebumps ever since Karin had called her a scaredy cat the day before, and Ichigo had agreed to watch it with her. It was Halloween, and after the previous year, Yuzu had decided to never go trick or treating again.

* * *

Flashback to somewhere in Karakuratown...

"It'll be fine, don't worry, if any monster tries to attack you your brave and strong father will beat it down." Isshin said reassuringly to a scared Yuzu, wearing a chappy costume complete with flappy ears and holding a bucket shaped like a pumpkin for candy holding.

"Come on, don't be so afraid." Karin shouted from the pourch of a well decorated for Halloween house, wearing a vampire costume with fangs, holding the same pumpkin bucket.

"Its ok, if Yuzu doesn't want to go she doesn't have to." Isshin said as he put a hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"No, its ok, I'll do it." Yuzu said as she walked past the fake tombstones in the yard and the creepy scarecrow sitting on the steps leading to the pourch.

"Ha, thats my girl, brave like her old man." Isshin said proudly.

"Finally." Karin said as she rang the doorbell.

"I can do this, theres nothing to be afraid of, its all fake." Yuzu continued to think as the door to the home opened.

"Ah, fresh meat!" A man wearing a zombie mask said menacingly as he stretched his arm out to put candy in Karin's bucket.

Yuzu screamed at the sight and turned around, darting off the purch toward the opposite direction when she noticed her fathers absense.

"Dad?" Yuzu yelled, her father no where in sight.

She then heard a familiar yell and spotted her father running down the steet, waving his arms and yelling.

"Dad? Where are you?" She yelled as she ran in his direction.

"Weird family huh." The man in the zombie mask said casually as he put candy in Karin's bucket.

"Yup." Karin responded as she began to walk down the pourch steps.

* * *

Back to the present time...

"The doorbell rang and Yuzu jumped what looked like a foot off of the sofa.

"Its ok, its probably dad." Ichigo said casually. His dad and Karin had gone out trick or treating while Ichigo and Yuzu sat home.

Yuzu leaned back in the sofa as Ichigo opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Keigo said, wearing a lobster costume with the face cut out.

"Seriously." Ichigo said as Keigo walked into the house.

"What? My mom said it was scary." Keigo said as Ichigo closed the door.

"Hey Yuzu, why are you in here when theres so much free candy out there?" Keigo exclaimed.

"She's watching Goosebumps." Ichigo said.

"Ah, I used to love that show, the episode with the clown gave me nightmirrors for weeks." Keigo said seriously.

"Clowns...?" Yuzu asked fearfully.

"Yea, there was a part when the clown goes into..." Was all Keigo managed to say before Ichigo put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Keigo asked quickly as Ichigo removed the hand.

"She's not a big fan of Halloween and your not helping." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I know what'll cheer her up!" Keigo said confidently.

"What?" Karin asked quickly.

"Halloween snacks!" Keigo exclaimed.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"My mom taught me how to make these killer Halloween snacks, I could make em in like ten minutes.

"Those sound good." Yuzu said, sounding a bit more like her usual cheerful self.

"Alright, I'll get to work." Keigo said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" Ichigo asked worriedly, Keigo had a nack for messing things up.

* * *

Flashback to Karakura High School...

Ichigo finished putting the icing on his and Keigo's cake project, meanwhile Keigo stared at the attractive brunette walking by their table. As she walked by he quickly tunred around and pinched her ass, then turned back around quickly.

"You perverted asshole!" The brunette yelled to the innocent Ichigo as she slammed his head into his own cake with her hand, causing everyone in the classroom including the teacher, a middle aged women with short blonde hair to stare at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I gave specific instructions not to play with or eat the project, you get a zero along with your pal here." The teacher said angrily. As the teacher walked off Ichigo rose his head up from the cake.

"You gotta admit, its kind of funny right?" Keigo asked nervously.

* * *

Back to the present time...

The doorbell rang again, again causing Yuzu to jump from her seat.

Ichigo answered it quickly, revealing Rukia, looking as if she were half her age in a chappy costume, similar to the one Yuzu wore including the floppy ears.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo said in his emotionless tone, causing Rukia to knee him in the stomach.

"**Aghk!**" What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled out in pain.

"There is nothing wrong with Halloween spirit, and by the way watch your language, your sister is here." Rukia said as she walked into the house, past the fallen Ichigo.


	2. Its my favorite

"Are you seriously eating another one?" Karin asked angrily, wearing her witch costume and holding a plastic bag filled with candy.

"Of course, I have to make sure no one is tring to poison my daughter with bad candy!" Isshin exclaimed as he took another bite of his fudge bunny. The two continued to walk down the street, searching for more candy giving houses, while Isshin continued "testing" Karin's candy.

* * *

Back inside of Ichigo's home...

Keigo was in the kitchen continuing to work on his snacks, Yuzu helping him, while Ichigo and Rukia argued as usual.

"Give me it!' Rukia yelled as she reached for the remote control in Ichigo's hand., he had held away from her as if she were dog jumping for a treat.

"I'm not watching that stupid chappy show!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Its not stupid, you just have no taste!" Rukia yelled.

"Well then, come and get the remote midget." Ichigo said as he held it up higher into the air, Rukia now furious.

Rukia then stomped on Ichigo's foot.

"**Agh!**" Ichigo yelled as he dropped the remote to grab his pulsing foot, Rukia picking it up and beggining to flip through the channels.

"You're insane!" Ichigo yelled.

The doorbell then rang, siglaling the arrival of more trick or treaters.

Yuzu walked over to the empty candy bowl that sat on a desk next to the front door.

"Oh no, we're out of candy." Yuzu said worriedly.

"Don't worry! I've finished my amazing snacks!" Keigo said proudly as he held up the tray of disfigured blobs.

"What are they supposed to be?" Rukia asked, trying to make out the odd shapes.

"There pumpkins, spiders, and bats." Keigo said, pointing to each badly shaped blob as he said there figure.

"Are you sure you made them right?" Ichigo asked as he got up from the floor.

"Yea, these are just how moms looked." Keigo said proudly as he opened the front door, revealing three young trick or treaters, two boys, one wearing a skeleton costume and the other a superhero costume, while the girl was dressed as a princess.

"Trick or treat!" They said, almost at the same time, holding out their bags of candy.

"Ah, you are all in for a special treat today!" Keigo exclaimed as he put a blob in eatch of the children's bags.

"What are they?" The young girl asked as the three children stared into their bags, looking confused at the blobs.

"There amazing Halloween snacks!" Keigo exclaimed, still sounding proud.

The children gave their thanks and walked off, Keigo closed the door as they left.

Ichigo had given up fighting with Rukia and was instead watching the chappy show with her, appearing emotionless.

"Can I try one of them?" Yuzu asked Keigo in her usual polite tone.

"Of course." Keigo said as he handed over a disfigured pumpkin snack to her.

Yuzu took a bite and tried her best to put on a non disgusted face. The snack tasted like mayonnaise and gravy, and she wanted to spit it out. Keigo smiled, waiting for her opinion on the taste.

"Its good." Yuzu said, trying to keep from throwing up. she was too polite to say how she really felt and too disgusted to keep eating the so called snack.

"Good!" Keigo exclaimed, a grin spread across his face as he ran over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Take one!" Keigo said to the two.

Before Ichigo could answer Keigo shoved a bat snack into his mouth.

"Hey, what the hell!" Ichigo yelled as he nearly choked on the blob, although in a short time his face turned from angry to digusted.

"What the?.. is that gravy?" Ichigo asked, sounding shocked as he chewed the large blob.

"Its the best part." Keigo said with a smile.

Ichigo quickly darted out of the front door, spitting out the remaining black blob into nearby bushes and making harsh gagging sounds. This caused nearby trick or treaters to scream and run away from the disturbing sight.

"I guess he's allergic to gravy." Keigo said casually.

"I guess so." Rukia said as her eyes stayed glued to the chappy show.

"You're turn to try one." Keigo said as he picked up a spider snack from the tray.

"Put that it my mouth and I'll kill..." Was all Rukia manged to say before Keigo shoved the blob into her mouth. Her eyes widend as she chewed on the vile snack.

"Oh my God...mayonnaise?" She asked as she ran to the kitchen sink and began to spit out the substance.

"Who doesn't like mayonaise?" Keigo thought as he picked up a pumpkin snack and began eating it, while Rukia continued spitting into the sink and gagging.

Some time later, after everyones bad experiences with Keigo's snacks...

"Oh God, I can still taste it." Rukia said as she began gulping down a glass of water, Ichigo beside her in the kitchen, while Keigo and Yuzu watched something on tv.

"Hey, I uh have something for you." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, appearing embarrased.

"What?" Rukia asked curiously, finishing the water.

"Its not a big deal, I just know you like these and I saved one from the candy bowl for you." Ichigo said quickly, taking a chappy lollipop out from his pocket.

"Oh, thank you." Rukia said as she smiled widely. Ichigo knew Rukia had loved chappy lollipops for as long as he could remember.

* * *

Flashback to Halloween, 10 years ago...

"Hey, can I have you're chappy lollipop Ichi?" Rukia asked her five year old friend, as they traded their candy on the floor of Ichigo's room. Ichigo was wearing a pirate costume, while Ruka wore a bee costume.

"Ok." Ichigo said casually as he gave Rukia the candy.

"Thanks, there my favorite." Rukia said as she took it. She then got up from the floor and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Hey, you can't do that, you have cooties." Ichigo said as he wiped his cheek with his hand. The young Rukia giggled.

"I like you Ichi." Rukia said in her soft voice., while Ichigo looked disgusted.

* * *

Back to the present time...

"You know, I actually kind of like you're chappy costume." Ichigo said nervously. He thought it was cute, although he would never use the word.

"Thanks Rukia said, trying to keep herself from blushing.

The doorbell than rang.

"Ah, more trick or treaters, I should get the snacks!" Keigo exclaimed as he began to get up from his seat on the sofa.

"No." Everyone said at the same time, even the polite Yuzu, who didn't want other kids to get sick from the gravy filled snacks.

"You're right! more for us." Keigo said as he sat back down.

Ichigo answered the door, revealing Isshin and Karin, who was looking irritated, as they walked in they greeted everyone, Isshin commenting on Keigo's costume being terrifying.

Karin droped her bag onto the kitchen table, causing everyone except Keigo to look into it, everyone desperate to get the taste of his Halloween snacks out of their mouths.

"Go ahead, take whatever you want, its not like its mine." Karin said sarcastically as she walked toward her room.

"What are these?" Isshin asked as he stared down at the tray of Keigo's snacks on the sofa.

"Those are delicious Halloween treats." Keigo said proudly.

Isshin picked up a pumpkin snack and bit intio it.

"This is fantastic!" He exclaimed.


End file.
